Papers Filled with Love
by Browneyedmami
Summary: A certain demon wonders what to get his wife for their anniversary. Will the advice of his half-brother help? And what does Kagome have up her sleeve? Written for dokuga contest's on LJ anniversary challenge.


I've been sitting at my desk for hours with only one thought on my mind – mine and Kagome's one year wedding anniversary.

Though we live in a primarily human world, I never really was one to follow most of the human customs…until I met her. I know if I don't come up with something to give her, I will surely pay for it.

While flipping through books and going through various websites online, I came across a page that gives themes for every milestone anniversary. For the first anniversary, it is paper.

Paper?!? What the hell kind of gift can come from paper? I research some more and try to come up with something, but to no avail. I'm not one of those fru fru guys that can write a poem or 'express myself.' Never have been and never will be.

So what the hell am I to do?

I wander around our 2-story house trying to figure something out, but again, no such luck.

I suddenly smell a familiar, yet atrocious scent, and turn around to find my younger brother. Correction. Half-brother.

"What do you think you are doing in my house, little brother?" I say coldly.

"Keh, I have a key, or did you forget? And even if I didn't, we all know I'd find a way to get in anyways."

I scoffed and said

"What business do you have here? If you are just here to raid my fridge as usual, do so then get out!"

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. You have no damn clue what to get Kagome for your anniversary do you?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"Well you see, I just happen to know that the theme is paper, and that Kagome loves that singer BoA. You could get her tickets. Or you could go the cheesy way and print out some lovey dovey picture" he said the last bit mockingly.

"Just get out!" I shouted.

"Whatever. Think about it though. She reaaaallly likes them!"

Somehow, I feel as though he didn't come here on his own merit.

-----------------------------

Sesshomaru and I have been married for almost a year now, and I couldn't be happier. I have no clue as to what it is he has planned for me, but I really hope it is something good! I don't expect anything fancy, but I do hope he at least knows what the theme is.

The gift I give him, I know he will be more than happy with because he and I have been talking about it for quite some time!

------------------------

I told her to meet me at the restaurant where we had our first date. We agreed not to see each other today. She spent the day with Kikyou probably giggling over silly things while I spent the day mulling over what I got her. What if she didn't like it? What if Inuyasha was wrong?

Yes, I grudgingly admit I followed my half-brother's advice and got her the tickets. I searched through her CDs and found several of that particular artist. You see, I don't actually hate him, he and I just have this understanding to stay out each other's way.

I was sitting at our table, when the woman that is my wife walked toward me, and I momentarily lost all coherent thought. I snapped out of it in time to get up and pull her chair out for her and gave her a kiss.

"Good evening Sesshomaru" she said with that million dollar smile. Though I have to admit, my eyes were trained everywhere but her face.

"Good evening my love" I answered back.

We both ordered, and talked about silly things. At one point she told me about a guy at the market who had been flirting with her, and it took all I had not to get out of my chair and drive there to give him a piece of my mind. She convinced me like she always does not to, but next time I go there, 'Koga' will be getting a talk.

After we shared dessert, which was a wonderful chocolate cake, we decided to exchange our gifts. She asked me to go first, and so I pulled it out. I had put the tickets inside of a card, and I handed it to her. She pouted for a moment, I suppose thinking the card was her only gift, but once she opened it and the two tickets fell out, I heard a screech, and the whole restaurant was staring at us.

"OH MY GOD SESSHOMARU I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THESE TICKETS! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO SEE THEM LIVE FOR THE LONGEST! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!

She shouted, nearly making me lose my hearing. Okay maybe not, but she was still pretty loud.

After many more thank yous, glomps and kisses, she finally settled down to give me my gift.

Her gift was also in the form of a card. Kagome was usually quite elaborate, so I had to wonder of it's contents.

I ripped it open, and out feel the most precious gift she could ever give me:

the first photo of our soon to be baby boy! I'm not an emotional person, but it made me so happy I got up and threw my arms around her in happiness.

"Kagome, we're having a baby?" I said to her.

"Yes love, we are!" she said with tears falling from her eyes.

We were so caught up in our joy, we barely heard the clapping behind us.

After all the excitement, I paid the check and we decided to go home. Kikyou had picked and dropped Kagome off, so we took my car home.

I picked up my beautiful wife and said

"I think this evening calls for a little more celebration"

She smiled with a wide grin and said

"You know it! Because in a few months, it won't be happening!"

I ignored the last sentence, because though I knew it was true, I wanted nothing more than to make this night as memorable as possible…in several ways.


End file.
